Sold To The Snarky Policeman
by swlfangirl
Summary: Sam volunteers Dean for a Picnic Date Auction where his time is bought by none other than the sassy Bostonian cop who barely noticed him outside of a few friendly rivalry based insults. MA Slash so if you don't like that don't read this
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Okay guys so this is just the first chapter and I'm not sure when I'll get chapter two done but I wanted to see what everyone thought.. If Bostonian Cas was cute or annoying or whatever.. let me know what you think please! **_

* * *

"Come on Dean! It's for the children!" Sam's chocolate brown eyes even wider than what should be humanly possible, the brow furrowed like a beaten puppy, yep he was screwed.

"Fine it's just one date right? I guess I can let some old geezer feel me up for a few hours, just stop looking at me like that." Dean rolled his eyes, doing his best to give the impression that there was a possibility of him not doing anything Sammy wanted. He was a grown ass man and he still used those damn sad eyes as bribery, and it still freaking worked.

"YESS! Thank you Dean, we're going to make so much money, and you know it won't be like that.. it's just a picnic lunch." He could nearly choke on the animated hearts that would have erupted from Sam's eyes, if they were in a cartoon world. Okay, so what if he spent a little too much time watching Tom and Jerry lately, his niece needed to be exposed to quality television and as her favorite (and only uncle).. well that made it his job to see that it was done properly. And that internal dialogue was when the realization that he really needed to get out more, truly hit home.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." he tells himself as soon as the giant floppy haired man closed the door behind him. Dean slumped against the couch and rubbed his hands across his face, doing his best to calm himself down before he started to prep the food. One thing he was grateful for was the fact that Sam waited until the last minute to tell him, because worrying about this for a month may have killed him.

Dean moved into his kitchen and gathered everything he needed, and pretty soon the meat patties were formed and stacked up in the fridge, along with their packaged toppings, sweet tea and a quickly made strawberry cheesecake. He packed most of it inside a small cooler he'd bought to use on his outings with Kylie to the park. Only putting things like utensils, napkins, sauces, and a blanket in the "picnic basket" that was for show.

When Sam had originally came up with the idea Dean had offered to just donate the fifty bucks or whatever that they'd make off him and sit his fine ass at home to not be ogled. However, that plan was sidestepped by his brother saying that the event itself was what would get the community more involved not his personal interaction with it. If they couldn't scrounge more than a couple guys to sign up, it wouldn't really bring the kind of support he was hoping to get.

So that's why he's sitting in the kitchen of the firehouse station waiting for someone to call his name. Then he can step out onto the platform they've got set up, and shake it for the crowd. The small plastic buds in his ears were about halfway through playing "Stairway To Heaven" when Becca poked his arm and told that he was next.

He adjusted his suspenders and added his cocky smile when he saw Aaron coming back through the door smiling and moving his lips to form $75 dollars. Well that was it, there's no way some midget Jewish boy was gonna bring more money than Dean Freaking Winchester. He took a deep breath as he heard Sarah's voice over the speakers.

"Alright now settle down, settle down.. Aaron is an amazing man but he's already been bought for the day, so that ship has sailed. Boy do I have a treat for you though.. the next bachelor we have available is not only probably the second sexiest man I've ever seen in my life, but also one of the most kind and giving human beings I've ever known. I might be a little biased, but let me introduce you to my brother-in-law… DEAN WINCHESTER!"

He strutted out on the stage with his jacket over his shoulder and flashed his pearly whites to the guys in the audience. It was a pretty big crowd compared to what he was expecting, the guys whooping and whistling loud enough to sting his ears. He shook his head as he walked across the stage and turned around like Becca had shown him. He felt incredibly stupid but he reminded himself it was for Sammy, and Kylie, and the other little munchkins...so he kept going.

"Shake it Winchestah!"

Dean thought he heard a familiar voice in the back, it wasn't often you heard a Boston accent in Kansas. So he popped his head up and moved a hand across his brow to act as a visor over his eyes. He hoped it would show the chiseled jawline that matched the husky deep voice.

"Novak is that you?" He yelled to the back, unable to spot any details in the crowd with the lights burning right against his face.

"I'll bid two hundred bucks if he takes his shirt off!"

Everyone in the crowd got even louder until Sarah's voice came over the speakers.

"Alright guys, take it easy.., this isn't The Mystery Spot.. that's about twenty minutes down the road okay? Keep it clean Novak!"

Dean chuckled at how well she could put people in their place, man that girl was a catch and Sammy was lucky to have her. He finished his stupid twirls or whatever and walked up to stand beside Sarah so she could start the bidding. The lights were lowered thankfully, and he could finally see at least a few of the faces in the crowd. She started at $25, Dean smiled but he hoped with everything he had that it didn't bottom out and go lower than that. Much to his shock it rose to fifty right away by none other than his uncle. He reached over and grabbed the microphone.

"I'm not complaining here man, but ain't that a little weird, you bidding on a date with me?" He said giving Bobby a confused look.

"Oh hush ya idjit… I just know you plan on cooking during this thing and I'd pay good money for some of those burgers when they're done."

Dean laughed and shook his head again. He was gong to say something but before he could respond a bid for twice that rolled in.

"A hundred dollahs!" came the raspy voice now much closer than it had been.

Dean's head followed the sound quickly and he found the cop standing with his arms folded over his chest and a cocky smirk on his face. He was actually surprised Cas was bidding on him, they'd had a few harmless interactions but nothing substantial, mostly just half-assed insults to one another's chosen profession.

Dean turned his head to find the shy librarian with the weird name, even more so than Castiel and that was pretty friggin strange. It was like Samandriel or something and the guy had been crushing on him hard for a while. He gave him a polite smile and hoped it would encourage bidding for the school and so he didn't have to figure out what was going on with Cas and why he was suddenly interested.

It seemed to work because the next thing he knew, the little dude bid an additional twenty bucks causing Dean to smile a bit bigger and give him a playful wink.

"He's flirtin with that guy, is that even legal?" Cas yelled out.

"Novak, I'm not gonna complain that more money's being spent here.. it's for the children's school. You got a problem with Dean flirting, I suggest you open that wallet of yours and buy his date, where I assure you... his attention will be solely on you." Sarah smiled.

Cas surprised everyone by jumping up to two hundred, even his fellow officers looked like they hadn't expected that. There was another bid for two fifty, but nobody could tell who'd made it. That did not deter the police officer who then bucked up to a solid three fifty, causing Dean's hands to start shaking. Despite the good cause, he didn't want anyone spending that kind of money just for a few hours of his time.

"That's enough Sarah.. make the call." he whispered in her ear.

"Sold to the Snarky Policeman! Be good to him Novak. If you're not I've got six feet, five inches of husband that will come looking for you!" she said it teasingly but everyone knew it was a serious threat. You didn't mess with one Winchester without getting the other two. Adam wasn't nearly as intimidating as Sam or Dean but he was just as loyal and a master strategist.

Dean walked back into the kitchen area and took a seat trying to catch his breath. He had no idea why the guy spent a month's rent on a date with him but he could feel his heartbeat racing in his ears. The thick pounding didn't stop until the little brunette running the back of the show, shook him out of whatever daze he was in with a polite smile and a firm grip on his arm.

"Oh sorry Becca, what did you say?"

"I said you tripled the highest bid Dean, three hundred fifty dollars is impressive for a town this small."

"Yeah, but that's just cause Novak's crazy." Dean smiled and hoped that maybe the guy was loaded or something.

"What you sayin' bout me Winchestah?" Castiel asked standing only a few feet away.

"I said you were CRAZY!" Dean slowed the word crazy down for dramatic effect, it only seemed to spur a cocky grin on the cop's face.

"Yeah, prolly...either that or I'm hungry. Bobby made it sound like those burgers were wicked awesome, and I'm a sucker for a big slab of meat." His smile didn't falter a bit, causing Dean to choke on the air that had finally found his lungs.

"Jesus, Cas!"

"What? I'm friggin' starving man. You ready to go princess or am I gonna have to carry you out?"

Dean shook his head and sighed in defeat, before he pushed through the door and let it go with a quick snap. Cas dodged the anticipated blow but seemed impressed at the attempt. Dean led the way to the Impala and even opened and held the passenger door until Castiel slid into the seat. Once he got comfortable in his own, the nervous energy that had been bouncing around inside him seemed to calm down just a bit with the familiar hum of his baby's engine.

"This is a pretty sweet ride you got here Winchestah, not as good as my girl.. but sweet all the same." he said with a genuine smile as he looked over all the smaller details Dean had taken the time to put extra work into.

"Thanks, and uh.. you can call me Dean if you want." Honestly he didn't even know if Cas knew his first name. Other than the quick shout Sarah had done at the auction, they hadn't properly been introduced. The only reason he'd gotten more than a surname was because he had a friend in high places that had a knack for knowing all the answers to things he didn't even ask. He'd have to remember to thank Charlie for the information.

"Alright Dean, you uh maintain this yourself? I mean.. do all the mechanics and stuff on it?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, I couldn't bare to let anyone else touch my baby. I've got the knowledge and skill to fix it myself, so I do. How about you.. said you had a girl of your own?" He said with a smile as he pulled into the lakeside parking lot and turned the engine off.

"Yeah a 65' Pontiac GTO convertible, she's a beauty that's for sure." Castiel answered with a fond smile.

"Wow man, that's an awesome car… You got the factory issued V8 in it?" Dean asked excitedly, it was rare he found someone that appreciated classic cars the way he did.

"You know it… almost all original parts only thing I'm missing is the carb.. Bobby can't seem to find one." Cas shrugged his shoulders like it should be expected, and Dean could understand that but he also knew that his uncle wasn't much for using the internet either, just his back alley group of scavengers.

"Hmm.." He said as he opened his door and jogged around the car to open the door for Cas as well.

"Well you sure know how to treat a guy Winchestah, I feel like a proper gentleman with all these romantic gestuahs." he teased.

"Well you spent big bucks, I can't just flake out now that it's my turn to pay up." he smiled and went around to the trunk and pulled out the cooler and the picnic basket.

They walked in silence as Dean led them to the picnic area, and sat the basket down. He prepped the grill and marinated the burgers for a few minutes as they continued their classic car discussion. Not long after that the patties were sizzling on top of the charcoal flames and both of their mouths were watering at the smell. He poured them both a glass of sweet tea and laughed when Cas almost spit it out.

"Oh my Gawd, that's pure sugah...how do you drink that stuff? He spat laughing a little.

Dean just grinned and handed him a beer from the cooler. The burgers were almost done so he put the cheese over them and added the lightly buttered bread to the grill.

"I dunno how to feel about you toastin my buns there big boy, I usually don't get that fah on a first date." Castiel sat laid back on his arms, stretching his lithe body out on the blanket.

"Well suck it up buttercup they're already warm now."

"So what you're sayin here, is that I have hot buns?" he lifted an eyebrow and Dean couldn't help but find the corniness adorable.

"Really Cas? You can't do better than that? His chuckle betrayed the words that fell from his lips, the laugh falling involuntarily.

"Why botha when it seems to be workin?"

Finally the food was ready and he was feeling generous so he made both plates and even put the toppings Castiel wanted on his burger. Surprisingly they both skipped on the onions, which kinda ran through his head for a little longer than it should have. Dean watched as the chapped pick lips opened and Cas took his first bite, he swallowed hard when he heard the moan that escaped from the gorgeous mouth.

"Oh My Gawd! This is one wicked good burgah."

Dean smiled and then took the first bite of his own, he was used to the taste but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate it every single time. They ate mostly in silence, except for the explicit sounds between bites for Cas, most of which rendered Dean speechless anyway. He'd spent the last three or four minutes trying to think about anything other than wondering if those are the same sounds he'd hear if they were coming together in a fiery passion. Nothing between them but sweat and the smallest amount of air that could come between their heated bodies.

It was easier to start conversation when they moved onto dessert, to his credit Dean offered plates and silverware but Cas insisted they just eat from the pan and share a spoon. Once he took the first bite though he demanded that Dean let him take whatever was left home with him. Which only made the Winchester laugh and accept the terms.

"You like cookin Dean? Seems you got a knack fah it."

"Yeah actually, I kinda do. Probably would have went to culinary school or some shit if I hadn't been so gung ho to get myself killed." he laughed it off but noticed he was alone in doing so quickly, and stopped. Castiel looked a little upset but didn't say anything about it.. just sat there for a moment and then broke into a big smile.

"You do realize you got that whole saying thing wrong.. right?"

"Huh.?" Dean was very confused and he was pretty sure it was evident on his face.

"It's if you CAN'T stand the heat stay out of the kitchen… I think you got it backwards man."

"Are you forreal? How long did it take you to come up with that one smartass?" Dean laughed and a smile grew wide on his face.

"Longah than it prolly should have." he said joining in on the laughter.

After the amusement died down a they were both looking far more serious than anyone would expect. Dean was nervous and his hands were sweaty, he rubbed them against the rough denim of his jeans. His stomach clenching tightly and his throat feeling much more dry than it had just a few seconds earlier.

"Cas, Can I ask you something?

"Shuah." (Sure)

"Why did you bid on me.. I mean I know why you paid so much.. it's that damn ego of yours.. but why did you bid in the first place.. " He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously and waited for a response.

Castiel shrugged and cleared his throat.

"You get it… I mean I've tried dating civies before, it's nevah worked out for me. I love my job bein' a cop is all I've evah known. Ya know? Plus it don't hurt you got pretty fine ass on ya."

Dean laughed, and shook his head.

"Thanks, I guess.. but yeah. I've had a few that thought they could talk me out of the fire, it hasn't worked yet. The thing is though.. I probably would give it up for the right person. I mean I love saving people, that makes the dangerous shit worthwhile. I just think if I had someone to come home to, or even a family some day… maybe I'd consider making myself less of a liability. Still though, I get it.." because he did. There were very few things in life he'd admit he had a handle on, but caring about people who might not come home at the end of the day was one of his specialties. It wasn't easy but he knew all too well.


	2. Chapter 2

They talked for a while and then Cas paid some kid ten dollars for his frisbee and Dean just laughed. Castiel was so cute when he jumped for a catch like it was the most precious thing in the entire world. Although he'd never admit it, his jeans got a little tighter when he watched the sweat dripping down Cas' naked torso. He'd had to cool himself off with some cold water after that picture climbed into his brain and sprouted wings.

He noticed quickly that the man had impeccable aim, every single throw went where he intended, which was usually the exact distance he could clear in a dead sprint before it hit the ground.. Dean tried to act like it wasn't funny when the guy managed to beam him in the ass repeatedly, but he eventually he couldn't hold back anymore.

"You got some kind of fascination with my ass Novak?" Dean rushed to pick up the disc and held it high in the air after he noticed the lithe policeman headed for him at an increasingly faster pace. He nearly hit the ground when Cas's body smacked into him, had it not been for his years as a quarterback he probably would have. Instead he held the disc up as high as he could and Castiel's body was just an inch or so too short to reach it without jumping, and at the angle it would have been difficult at best.

"Don't make me fight you for that frisbee Winchestah, I'll take it by force if necessary." Castiel teased as he bumped his hip against Dean's in an effort to knock him over once again. Dean held firm in his stance and was tickled pink when he watched Cas jump for it and nearly fall over because of his quickly maneuvered pull back.

"I can't believe they let you put the uniform on and call yourself a public servant if you can't even fetch a little frisbee. I know a labrador retriever who can do a better job." Dean teased back playfully, which earned him an elbow in the side. He didn't let that stop him though, he still had the upperhand for the moment and Castel was clinging to him like the sweaty shirt he'd removed.

Dean backed up slowly, but not giving enough room for Castiel to have any kind of advantage. He slipped just out of reach, and then proceeded to take off in a dead run. He felt the wind tugging at his naked chest and laughed as he watched Cas pathetically attempt to chase him. It seemed as if the policeman's endurance was wearing thin. It finally got to the point where Dean was jogging in reverse circles around the slightly bent form of his date. He was doing a dance and readied himself to shoot his arms up in the air as a sign of victory, when the frisbee was snatched from behind him.

"What the…" Dean started but trailed off when he saw the cocky grin on Cas' face.

"You really think Imma let you get the bettah of me Winchestah?" The smile on his lips tightened further and Dean felt his already pounding heart speed up.

"But..you were… oh you ASS!" Dean smiled as he realized that the man had played him, and done so perfectly.

"What, you honestly thought I'd let you weah me out on the first date? Real classy Dean, I'm not that kinda guy." Dean watched as Castiel's tongue poked out of his mouth and licked at the corner of it teasingly. He nearly groaned when Cas sucked the pink chapped lip in and bit down against it. His adrenaline was pumping and he really wanted to tackle the arrogant cop to the ground. He almost did, but then he quickly realized that it would undoubtedly end in an indecent exposure charges.

He shook his head and let the urge die down just a little as his laughter grew. "I gotta admit Cas, I didn't see that comin'. You're like a ninja, or a cat."

"Yeah well, couldn't take it easy on ya could I?" Dean just laughed harder, because the last thing he'd want is to win anything by default.

"Nah man, It's good to know you play to win,"Dean answered, with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Let's take a break, I think we'ah both bout ready to fall down." Cas said as he fell against the plush blanket that was spread across the ground.

* * *

Dean grabbed a couple bottles of water out of the cooler and eased himself down a perfectly safe distance away. He handed one to Cas, which was eagerly taken and drank in an almost constant guzzle. Dean watched as his adam's apple fluctuated and found it much more arousing than he probably should have, but it felt like everything was that way when Cas was involved.

"Your'e sittin pretty fah away there Dean. Don't tell me you're scared." Dean glanced over which was the wrong thing to do because the cocky asshole's crazy blue eyes were teasing him.

"I'm more scared of myself than I could ever be of you Cas. I'm afraid if I get close enough, I might just wring you're pretty neck." Dean laughed, but he scooted just a tad closer for the sole reason that it put him further on the blanket of course.

"Well at least you think it's pretty, I was stahtin to think this was all paht of the deal."

"What? Dude, what are you even talking about?" Dean asked, he was genuinely confused. He watched the wide smirk that seemed so familiar on Cas' lips fade away into a more serious, somewhat nervous looking smile.

"Well ya know, just thought maybe you were doin your paht fah the auction and what nawt. Wasn't suah if you were here fah me or cause I donated some money," Castiel said. It had been the second moment Dean felt like he'd seen the real man underneath all the attitude and the healthy ego. He found it intoxicating, the playful jabs and snarky barbs were fun and even kind of hot sometimes, but nothing compared to the look of vulnerability on Castile Novak.

"Well you did buy me for the night, but no.. I uh. I've had a good time Cas. Honestly more fun than I've had in a while. I'm not much on dating really. I spend too much time at work, and when I'm not there I do everything I can to hang out with my niece. I'd say it doesn't leave much time for finding someone but that's not entirely true, I just don't enjoy the bars and clubs anymore. I'm past that point in my life and I don't think Mr. Right is doing body shots down at the Mystery Spot ya know?"

"Yeah, I get that. So if your guy isn't down at the strip joint, where is he? What's he do in his spaah time? Tell me about yah dream man Dean, might as well cut to the chase huh?"

Dean rubbed his neck nervously. It had been far longer than it should've been since he'd even let himself think there was such a thing as a dream guy, much less what he'd be like if he did exist. He tried to think about the response before he answered and it was still mostly cloudy. "I dunno man, I don't have like a list. He doesn't have to cure cancer or anything but he needs to be a decent man. After that, it's mostly chemistry."

"So uh.. what's a guy gotta do to get a second date with the cute fiahman?"

"Well usually I'd say not be an egotistical ass, but seems to have gotten you this far." Dean laughed and felt a spike of electric excitement when Cas moved closer and nudged his shoulder. Sitting this close meant he could feel the hum under his skin that begged and pleaded for him to reach out and close the gap between their bodies.

"Well, I don't make a habit of being things I'm not Dean. Pretendin don't gethcya too fah when you're ready for somethin moah than one good night." Cas moved closer, Dean didn't shy away if anything he leaned into the touch. Their shoulders slotted against one another and Castiel's foot slapped against his casually as the tense quiet fell. It wasn't awkward but it was a little uncomfortable, air was harder to find and his eardrums were beating out the tune of his heart.

"So what about you? What are you lookin for Cas? Well, besides someone who understand the job." Dean asked leaning back on his arms just a little giving him a nice view of Castiel's muscled shoulders, toned back, and the gorgeous round ass that had been taunting him all day.

Castiel seemed to tense just a bit but it only lasted a second before his mouth was moving. "I'm pretty easy to please, just wanna find a good guy who's willin to fight with and fah me. I'm not a damsel in distress or anything, just think it'd be nice to find someone who thought I was worth the fight." Cas didn't make a show of it but he suddenly found the ground on the opposite side of him very interesting.

Dean watched as the light behind the blue eyes faltered before they turned away. It made everything inside him ache and he wanted so badly to wipe the solemn look off Cas' gorgeous face. He sat back up and wiped his sweaty hand against his shorts before nervously threading his fingers between the long nimble ones beside him.

"Ahh Winchestah, you're such a romantic," He teased. Dean nearly pulled away but the cop just held tighter and smiled up at him. Castiel's hand squeezed against his and they sat there leaned against one another in silence. Dean wasn't sure he'd ever felt so content to just be.. with anyone else that wasn't family. The end of the date found their hands still laced together and smiles that had been so wide that their cheeks were sore.

"See ya soon Winchestah."

"You got it Novak."

* * *

Dean smiled all the way home, his body still on fire from the moment of their almost kiss. He would have done it, but thought it wouldn't mean as much because the date had kind of been obligatory, even though he'd never planned to stay that long and wouldn't have with anyone else. He wanted Cas to know in no uncertain terms that he was kissing him because he wanted to, not because it was some unpaid debt.

He practically ran to the shower to wash the sweat from their date away, the warm water beating against his skin felt perfect. He tried to not get distracted, he just needed to get clean and get out. After a few thoughts of Castiel's body sweaty and panting he turned the hot water down and finished the shower quickly like he'd wanted.

They'd planned to meet up again for dinner an hour later, so he rushed to get ready He slid the denim of his best looking jeans over his hips and fastened them. He threw on an old band tee under an open dress shirt and double checked his hair again. He wanted to make an effort for Cas. The first date had been lunch, and not nearly as intimidating but this was official.

He slid into the Impala and made his way to the restaurant, luckily he made it first so he took a seat in one of the back booths. Not long after he saw Cas walk through the door wearing dark jeans and a dark grey button up with a tight black vest stretched over it. He nearly choked on his tongue when he saw how tightly the clothes hugged Castiel's body. He thought spending the day with the man half naked was going to be the hardest challenge, he was wrong. The sight of the cop in nicer clothes was as much if not more appealing than the idea of tearing him out of them.

When Dean stood up to meet him he smiled brightly, as if it were confirmation of something. Dean shook his head and just pointed to the opposite side of the booth. The waitress came over and was instantly disgruntled when she learned that neither was paying her more attention than a call out of their order as they stared at one another smiling. She left with a sigh and the conversation picked up once again.

They talked for what felt like eternity, their plates had come and gone and they'd even ordered dessert and then coffee as to prolong the interaction. Dean felt dizzy with happiness, and that was not a feeling Dean Winchester was used to. The waitress began to get pissy and Dean understood why when he looked at the clock and realized they'd already stayed thirty minutes past closing time. His smile fell just a little when he promised her they'd leave soon, and it picked back up when he realized Castiel's did the same. He left a large tip on the table and hoped it would make up for stealing some of her extra time.

This time it was Cas who entwined their fingers as they walked toward the door. Dean couldn't help the flutters that it caused and cursed himself inwardly for swooning like a teenage girl. Castiel followed him to the Impala and he nervously shoved his free hand in his pocket as he leaned against it.

"You're a pretty good date Winchestah, think maybe we might need to do this again sometime," Castiel slotted one leg in between Dean's but didn't move closer until he took the liberty of putting his hands on Cas' hips.

"Sounds like a really good idea Novak." Dean said inching his face closer to Cas' until he could feel the warm breath against his mouth and their foreheads were titled together.

"You gonna kiss me or not Winchestah?" Castiel smiled so widely that Dean felt the curve against his own lips.

Dean leaned in and tentatively pressed against the pink chapped lips, not moving until Cas' hand pulled against his neck and drew him even closer. He sucked Castiel's bottom lip into his mouth and groaned when his date pressed his hips in further against him. It was a soft kiss, heated and passionate as any he'd ever experienced, but there were no tongues involved. That fact only made him look forward to the next opportunity to kiss the man, and what would be in store for him when he did.

"Goodnight Dean."

"G'night Cas."

The summer night air was just a bit colder than he expected, but it didn't erase the goofy smile plastered on his face. He was pretty sure things were looking up for him.


End file.
